kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentaro Kisaragi
Kamen Rider Fourze '(仮面ライダーフォーゼ, ''Kamen Raidā Fōze) is the main protagonist in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. His name roughly says Forty, as well as a combination of "'''Four" and "Ze'ro", an indication of the Kamen Rider Series' 40th Anniversary and the forty different powers and weapons he can access with the Astroswitches. Gentaro Kisaragi ﻿'Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗, Kisaragi Gentarō) is a second year student in Amanogawa High School, who has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. Gentaro was looked after by his grandfather Goro Kisaragi after his parents died in accident years prior to the series. After reuniting with childhood friend Yuki Jojima, he tries to befriend loner Kengo Utahoshi, who goes out of his way to avoid him. When he slights Miu Kazashiro, Shun Daimonji begins to deal out "punishment" until a strange creature Yuki identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Gentaro begins to fight off the monster until Kengo arrives in the Powerdizer exo-suit, managing to keep the creature at bay, but leaving him physically drained. Kengo and Yuki head to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hutch. He prepares to use the devices left behind on the base, until Gentaro appears, having followed them into the locker. Gentaro takes the device from Kengo, who is still too tired to fight back. Gentaro faces off against the Zodiarts, but Yuki shows up to advise him on how to use the device he stole from Kengo. Gentaro activates the strange belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze for the first time. With Kengo's instruction, Gentaro is able to defeat the Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Gentaro forms a Kamen Rider Club, with Yuki and Kengo as its first members while taking up the title Kamen Rider. Gentaro is shown to become increasingly adept in using the Kamen Rider Fourze system as the series progresses. He is shown to only be able to use conventional fighting moves, and has to rely on Kengo's advice on which Astroswitch to use in battle situations early in the series. As he gets increasingly used to fighting the Zodiarts, he learns how to devise strategies on the fly (though they do not always work and Kengo still needs to be around most of the time) and is seen to be using and changing Astroswitches more often. He is shown to be very resourceful with the use of Switches as he learns how to utilize each one in unusual ways, such as using Limit Breaks of Launcher, Gatling and Fire Switches together to form a long range Limit Break finisher, and Limit Breaking the Rocket and Drill Switches twice when he cannot finish Scorpio off with just his usual Rocket Drill Space Kick. When he has difficulty with properly using a Switch, he will take the time to understand it as he did with the Hopping Switch, ending up capable of using it as a weapon instead of just a tool. Kamen Rider Fourze ﻿The arsenal of Kamen Rider Fourze was developed by Rokuro Utahoshi who was a part of the Over Space Technology Organization. The OSTO developed technology that enables its user to harness a mysterious form of energy called Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー, Kozumikku Enajī). Rokuro was inspired by his visit to Kyoto and used a hypothetical system its occupants used in ancient times to model the Kamen Rider Fourze system after the Four Chinese contellations as reflected in the specific symbols on the Kamen Rider's limbs: Byakko (白虎, Circle), Suzaku (朱雀, Cross), Seiryū (青竜, Triangle), and Genbu (玄武, Square). As hinted at by a message by Rokuro, the driving force behind the Fourze System are the bonds of friendship. Thus, not only is Gentaro the best suited to be Kamen Rider Fourze due to his ideals and bonds, but the friends he makes in creating the Kamen Rider Club enables Gentaro to bring out the true potential of Kamen Rider Fourze. After Gentaro flips the four Switches on the Fourze Driver, he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, which transforms him into Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro took the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze from Kengo after he followed Kengo. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired Space Shuttle. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター, Uchū Kitā) when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze and says "Let's settle this once and for all!" (タイマン張らせてもらうぜ！, Taiman harasete morau ze!) before battle. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Rider Double and OOO, Fourze uses combinations with the Astroswitches and their Modules. However, unlike the Gaia Memories and Core Medals, which need a certain combination to transform into different forms, only a few of the Astroswitches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. The suit itself also doubles as a spacesuit, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to spacewalk. It also has a hover pack, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to hover in the air for a short distance. The Red-Eyed Man compares Kamen Rider Fourze's power to that of a gravitational lens, particularly on how the Kamen Rider influences both Astroswitches and Zodiarts Switches. After accepting the title of Kamen Rider, he often names his attacks with "Rider" before it. States ﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are referred to as States. - Elek= Elek States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg.. Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. This debuted in episode 6. Aside from transforming Fourze into the Elek States, the Elek Switch can also cause a Limit Break by inserting it into the base of Billy the Rod's handle. By doing so, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider 10 Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Limit Break. However, by setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the top socket, Fourze can initiate the sword beam attack called Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot (ライダー100億ボルトシュート, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Shūto) Limit Break. However, if the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Fourze back into his Base States. The alternative Limit Break for Elek States is a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック, Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku), where the Billy the Rod sends massive currents of electricity to the Drill Module. With Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Rider Electric Shock (ライダー電気ショック, Raidā Denki Shokku) attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket. Elek Module Billy the Rod The Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo) is a lightning rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch to fuction as a sword. Along the crossguard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a eletrical current into an attack, arranged arranged in a triangle formation. The left socket energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits for extra damage. The top socket energizes the blade, but it fires energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right socket, when the blade is swung, sends three pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the left socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Rider Slash Limit Break. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the top socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot (ライダー100億ボルトシュート, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Shūto) Limit Break, where the swing sends an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as it's first usage had left environmental splash damage in the form of a cut in the pavement. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the right socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Blast (ライダー100億ボルトブラスト, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Burasuto) Limit Break, where Fourze slams the tip of Billy The Rod into the ground, sending massive voltage into the ground, destroying it while disorientating/electrocuting the target. - Fire= Fire States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ, Faiyā Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) which can change into Flame Mode (火炎モード, Kaen Mōdo) to be able to shoot fire, and Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo), where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but sufffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. During the fight with the Alter Zodiarts, much like pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch Like the Elek Switch, the Fire Switch can cause a Limit Break by inserting it in front of the first hand grip on the Hee-Hackgun, though unlike Elek States, Fire States has two Module-induced Limit Breaks: an unnamed one in Fire Extinguisher Mode that shot out water like a fire hose, and the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Limit Break, where Fourze releases pent-up thermal energy in the Fire Switch in a powerful fiery blast from the Hee-Hackgun and he also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets to multiple targets. This form debuted in Episode 9. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hee-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Fourze being reverted back into Base States. Hee-Hackgun The Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) is a firearm-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it as a fireball launcher in Flame Mode (火炎モード, Kaen Mōdo) or shoot fire-dousing foam in Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo). On the toy Hee-Hackgun's box, it oddly refers to the different modes (in English letters) as "Flame Gun Mode" and "Quench Gun Mode". Fire Extinguisher Mode is accessed when Fourze attaches the Hee-Hackgun to his belt, then pulled on it to get the front half to extend out via tubing to excude fire-dousing foam. The Limit Break in this Mode is unnamed, but it consists of Fourze firing water out of the Hee-Hackgun's nozzle like a fire hose. By setting the Fire Switch into the Hee-Hackgun while in Flame Mode, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Rider Shooting Limit Break, where he either absorbs nearby thermal energy or channels pent-up absorbed thermal energy from the opponent's fiery attacks from within the Fire Switch before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Hee-Hackgun. - Rocket= Rocket States Rocket States (ロケットステイツ, Roketto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. Fourze Rocket States first appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. This States can use an attack called the Rider Tailspin Crusher (ライダーきりもみ降下クラッシャー, Raidā Kirimomikōka Kurasshā). The Limit Break is a Rider Kick called the Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick (ライダーダブルロケットドリルキック, Raidā Daburu Roketto Doriru Kikku). - Magnet= Magnet States *Height: 212 cm. *Weight: 114 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 6.4 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 13 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6.8 seconds Magnet States (マグネットステイツ, Magunetto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's silver form accessed by the NS MagPhone, which splits into the two Magnet Switches: the N Magnet Switch and the S Magnet Switch. In terms of raw power, Magnet States is the strongest States. Kamen Rider Fourze's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange Thermo Rejistyle (サーモレジスタイル, Sāmo Rejisutairu) stripes that is on his chest in Base States becomes red on the right side and blue on the left. The apparatus on his back in Base, Elek, and Fire States is upgraded to full-on boosters, most likely to lift the top-heavy armory of Magnet States. In Magnet States, Fourze have the ability to manipulate magnetism with the N Magnet Module (Nマグネットモジュール, Enu Magunetto Mojūru) and S Magnet Module (Sマグネットモジュール, Esu Magunetto Mojūru) on the right and left arm respectively and use the N Magnet Cannon (Nマグネットキャノン,'' Enu Magunetto Kyanon'') and S Magnet Cannon (Sマグネットキャノン, Esu Magunetto Kyanon) which are equipped/placed on his left and right shoulders respectively to fire bolts of electromagnetism akin to a rail gun, which the movement is controlled by the NS MagPhone that has split into the Magnet Switches to be serve as joysticks in the Fourze Driver. The joysticks also have the triggers, allowing Fourze to fire the Cannons. Fourze can detach the two Cannons from his shoulders by pulling the Enter Lever on the Driver, making the N and S Magnet Cannons combining it into the N&S MagCannon (N&Sマグキャノン, Enu ando Esu Magu Kyanon). In this form, the MagCannon can attract anything that can be magnetized, then send it towards the attacker by sharply tilting the MagPhone halves forward. It can also fire a tornado of electromagnetism at a Zodiarts. This form debuted in episode 20. The Limit Break for Magnet States is the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber (ライダー超電磁ボンバー, Raidā Chō Denji Bonbā) Rider Shooting attack, which is initiated when Fourze flips the button cover on the N MagPhone half and presses the button behind it, causing the MagCannon to charge then fire a burst of electromagnetism that slam into the Zodiarts, tearing apart the "internal organs". Due to the metallic nature of the Dragon Zodiarts, the finisher had changed to envelope him, then compressed him until he imploded. The alternative Limit Break for Magnet States is the Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle (ライダー超電磁タックル, Raidā Chō Denji Takkuru) attack, where Fourze charges up the Magnet Cannons, then activates the hoverpacks on his pack, getting him to move forward, then slams into the target. It works best if the PowerDizer has the Zodiarts in it's grip and moves into Fourze's path. - Cosmic= Cosmic States *Height: 206 cm. *Weight: 98 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 23 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Cosmic States (コズミックステイツ, Kozumikku Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's electric blue and final form, accessed by the power of the 40th and last Astroswitch, the Cosmic Switch. In Cosmic States, Fourze is able to use the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (コズミックモジュールバリズンソード, Kozumikku Mojūru Barizun Sōdo) which can change into the club-like Boost Mode and the sword-like Slash Mode. In this form, due to it being a fusion of all 40 Astroswitches Fourze can access to any Module by touching their emblems on his chest. If he touches a Circle Basement Astroswitch, he has the ability to summon it into his hand. He can also combine Switches that share a Module Basement. In example, by activating Launcher and Freeze (both Cross Basement Switches) simultaneously, the resulting combo creates ice missiles. Cosmic Module Barizun Sword The Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (コズミックモジュールバリズンソード, Kozumikku Mojūru Barizun Sōdo) is a sword-like Module accessed by the Cosmic Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it in either the club/rocket-like Boost Mode, or the slashing armament Slash Mode. The sword can utilize various Astroswitches, but it is only compatible with Circle Module Basement-orientated Astroswitches, excluding the N Magnet Switch, which is always paired with the S Magnet Switch. By setting the Cosmic Switch into the Barizun Sword, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider Super Galaxy Finish (ライダー超銀河フィニッシュ, Raidā Chō Ginga Finisshu) Rider Slash Limit Break. But first, he must take the Zodiarts out into space with the Barizun Sword Boost Mode's Limit Break, which summons a portal that leads out to space. - Rocket Drill= Rocket Drill States Rocket Drill States (ロケットドリルステイツ, Roketto Doriru Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the ability of the Clear Drill Switch, which is found by Kamen Rider Amazon in the Amazon rainforest. Its appearance is similar to Rocket States with Base States' head. Kamen Rider Fourze is armed with the Rocket Drill Module which appears to be a combination of the Rocket Module and Drill Module on his right arm. Rocket Drill States will appear in the upcoming Hyper Battle DVD. }} Overall Equipment Devices * Fourze Driver - Transformation device * Astroswitches - Fourze's (normally) small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver * NS MagPhone - Fourze's cellphone-like gadget that allows the transformation into Magnet States * Elek Module Billy the Rod - Fourze's sword-like weapon that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch * Fire Module Hee-Hackgun - Fourze's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch * Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fourze's broadsword/spear-like weapon used in Cosmic States Vehicles * Machine Massigler - Fourze's Rider Machine * Powerdizer - An independent support vehicle to assist Fourze. Quotes *''How can I befriend the entire school if I can't befriend scum like you?'' - say Gentaro to Kengo *''Space is HEEEEEEEERE!! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one on one!'' - Before battling against Zodiarts. *''I am Gentaro Kisaragi! I'm the man that will make all students become my friends'' - Gentaro when introducing himself. *''Ryusei, I think this is the first time you are honest with me'' - Gentarou to Ryusei before his death. Trivia *Fourze's Magnet States is similar to Kamen Rider Gatack's Masked Form, as they both have shoulder mounted cannnons. *The Barizun Sword is similar to the King Rouzer used by Blade from Kamen Rider Blade. *Cosmic States has a touch screen-like device, similar to the K-Touch from Kamen Rider Decade. However, it is mounted on his chest, and it is divided into fours, with the top fourths the Arm Basement Switches, and the bottom fourths the Leg Basement Switches. *His personality is similiar to that of Kenta Date (MegaRed) from Denji Sentai Megaranger, as they are both carefree high school slackers. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Fourze Riders Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:AGHS Category:Funny Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Primary Riders